Matryoshka
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Because she is different from the other Matryoshka, Gumi has never had any friends and has often felt lonely. After a life time of loneliness Gumi decides that if she can't befriend the other Matryoshka, then she'll make friends of her own. Random one-shot.


Author's Note: Just a random story I came up with. I don't think I'll continue this but if enough people ask me to then I might. Read and when you're finished review to tell me what you think.

-Ray

* * *

Matryoshka Gumi wandered around the abandoned building, kicking the ruble as she walks past it, wondering why she had even left the Matryoshka master. Because of her green hair none of the other Matryoshka wanted to be near her, they treated her like she was some freak. Gumi never understood why the master gave her green hair or why he made her so different, but maybe he made a lot of mistakes with her. Gumi smiled as she thought about her deepest secret; maybe the master was drunk when he made her, he was indeed an alcoholic so the chances are incredibly high.

Matryoshka, as the name implies, are dolls; but don't mix them up with matryoshka, those Russian dolls that when you open them there's a smaller version of her on the inside. Gumi is a Matryoshka, a life-size immortal doll with a mind and will of her own. There are two kinds of Matryoshka, the kind like Gumi who are built by Matryoshka masters, and then there's the other kind, a forbidden kind. Gumi thought again of her secret and smiled, if anyone ever found her out she would most certainly be burned.

Gumi shifted her thoughts. Despite living with her master and his other Matryoshka for nearly a century, she never understood how her kind came into excistence. Matryoshka masters are immortal like their creation, but Gumi could never figure out how they had gained this immortality. She guessed it didn't really matter since it takes years, sometimes decades, to make a Matryoshka; if Matryoshka masters had the short life spans of normal humans then a Matryoshka master would spend his whole life on a single Matryoshka. Gumi sighed, she was her master's twenty-first Matryoshka, so he had to have been alive for a long time. He was so skilled, in fact, that he built her in only a day; that would probably explain why she was so different.

Gumi kicked a soda can she came across as she continued to wander. She left him because his other Matryoshka, her brothers and sisters, would make fun of her and exclude her from their activities. She had tried to befriend Matryoshka from other masters but even they didn't take a liking to her. Gumi laughed at her own stupidity; leaving didn't solve her loneliness, it only gave her isolation. "Perhaps my life has no meaning," she said to herself. "I spend every day in the depths of loneliness, constantly wondering why I was even born; that is not living, that is merely excisting." Gumi looked out the window and saw a blue haired figure that was was sitting on the crumbling concrete wall, sobbing. Gumi smiled. "If I can't befriend the other Matryoshka," she thought, "then I can make friends of my own."

Gumi proceeded down the stairs and out the door. No, she must lead the girl in, not approach her. Kneeling down, Gumi picked up a stone and tossed it at the blue haired girl. When she noticed she got the girl's attention, Gumi quickly walked to the end of the room, leaned against the wall, and stuck her hands in her pockets. The blue haired girl walked in and immediately made eye contact with her. The girl was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and gray sneakers. Her hair was pulled into two high ponytails and her bangs were brushed away from her red face.

"Looks as if you are having a tough day," Gumi said as she tried to maintain her stature. "My guess is life is not being kind to you."

The girl nodded. "I hate my life. I have thought about just killing myself and getting it over with."

Gumi plastered a smile on her face. "Why chose death when you can chose life?" Gumi held out her hand. "I will give you a choice: either come with me and leave your life behind as if it were nothing more than a bad dream, or continued living while holding on to the hope that it will eventually get better."

The girl took a step backwards. "What are you offering? Drugs?"

Gumi shook her head but kept the smile on her face. "I have no drugs. All I am saying is if you join me, your life will forever be different. Change you life now, or wait for your life to change. The choice is yours."

The girl walked towards Gumi until she was right in front of her. She lifted her hand to grab Gumi's, retreated her arm as second thoughts filled her mind, but then placed her hand on top of Gumi's as she said, "I'm in."

Gumi widened her smile. "My name is Matryoshka Gumi. What are you called?"

"Miku Hatsune," the girl answered.

"You will be Miku Hatsune no more," Gumi said. Miku's outfit then changed; she was now wearing black leggings, jean shorts, and a green sweater similar to the one Gumi was wearing. Her face also had black marks like Gumi's. "You are now Matryoshka Miku," Gumi finished.

There are two kinds of Matryoshka, the kind like Gumi who were built by Matryoshka masters, and the kind like Miku who were mortal human turned Matryoshka. To turn a human was the worst crime any Matryoshka could do that it is why the Matryoshka masters don't give the ones they build this ability. Gumi smiled at her secret; her master, in his drunken state, gave Gumi this forbidden ability. Gumi now smiled at herself for being so desperate that she would turn a mortal human into a Matryoshka.

"Matryoshka Miku?" Miku questioned.

"That's right," Gumi said, "you are no longer a mortal human, but an immortal doll."


End file.
